<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow Talk by f0rever15elf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006259">Pillow Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf'>f0rever15elf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 December Writing Challenge [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prospect (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Food mention, Masturbation, Nudity, Pedro Pascal - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy night after a dig is spent talking of the future with Ezra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 December Writing Challenge [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillow Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working as prospectors, holidays tend to go forgotten and uncelebrated. Especially on the more inhospitable of planets. Kevva knows there are more important things to do than sit around for a day when you’re trying to survive <em>and</em> make a living. Ends need to be met, and there’s only a set amount of time for that to happen. And with Cee in school, these pulls are even more important to keep her up on her education. But even in the hectic life you live with your lover Ezra, you still find time to revel in the intimacies of one another’s bodies. In a land of minimal comforts, the gentle intimacies in the afterglow of euphoria are like none other.</p><p>Tonight is one of those nights where you lay snuggled against Ezra’s side, his arm around you and a sheen of sweat coating your skin as a blissful smile stretches across your lips. It’s one of the few times that, for just a moment, Ezra stays silent. He likes to listen to the way your breathing slowly evens, punctuated by your occasional giggle of happiness. He allows his mind to wander as he listens to you, and as his hand traces up and down your arm, he makes an almost puzzled sounding noise, drawing your attention.</p><p>“It’s not often that beautiful mind runs without telling me what it is you dream up. Penny for your thoughts, lover?” You place a kiss to his chest where your head rests, listening to his heart beat and a low chuckle rumbles in his chest.</p><p>“I’d not bore you, Stardust. They are simple thoughts, domestic.”</p><p>“I don’t think anything you could say would bore me, Ez.” You prop yourself up on your elbow to smile down at him, tracing the stubble along his jaw with a gentle finger. “Tell me these domestic thoughts, my love.”</p><p>He beams up at you with that beautiful radiance, his hand resting on the small of your back. “I was thinking of our future. Did you know that the Yule is this week, back on my home world?” You tilt your head, curiously. “My mother was devout in her celebrations. We would decorate with pine and mistletoe and holly. She would make the most delicious treats that had such delectable spices that one bite would warm your very soul, and would spend nights before the fire while she told us all kinds of fantastic tales of Yules past.” His gaze is far away as he talks, a nostalgic smile on his face as you lay back down with him, your head on his chest again. “It’s a time I truly miss.”</p><p>“I think I’d like to celebrate such a thing with you.” Your fingers trace lazy shapes across the plane of his chest. “We’ve done well so far with this dig, better than expected. Perhaps we won’t need too many more, not if we can keep this up. Then we can settle down in our own home that we can decorate as your mother did and make all sorts of tasty treats.” He hums softly, his fingers pressing a bit more firmly against your skin as he listens to you. You tangle your legs with his, pulling yourself closer to him as you soak up his warmth.</p><p>“We’ll need a room for Cee, of course. I’ll not have her homeless while she is in my care.”</p><p>“Of course, she can have her room however she would like!” You trace your nose lightly along his jaw, peppering gentle kisses as you work your way back down to the junction of his shoulder. He shivers under your touch, a low groan in his throat. “Do you think she would like to decorate with us as well?”</p><p>“I think she would. She’s told me that she enjoys things like that. Her late father was never one for excessive décor, so she’s told me.” A pensive look crosses his face as he stares up at the roof of your shelter. “I’d like to give her what she never was afforded the chance to have.”</p><p>“The bond you have with that girl is as if she is your own, love.” Tilting your head up to watch his face, your heart stutters in your chest at the affectionate smile on his face. “You like that, don’t you? The thought of your own children?”</p><p>He hums with a nod, turning to smile down at you with a shimmer in his eyes. “I never thought I’d have little ones playing at my feet. Truthfully I never thought I’d make it this far in life. But the image of little ones in front of our own Yule log makes my heart pound frantically in my chest.”</p><p>“It seems to make you excited in other ways as well, my love.” You grin, running a hand down his chest and belly, ghosting over his slowly stiffening length. He takes his bottom lip between his teeth, biting back a hiss at the touch.</p><p>“You are the very visage of an angel, yet your actions are that of a succubus, my little star.” He bucks up into your hand as you grip him, stroking him lazily, in no rush for anything as you lay beside him. You pepper his jaw with kisses and kitten licks as words of praise pour from his lips like the waterfalls of his home world and it makes you dizzy with want and adoration for this man who you call yours.</p><p>Oh to have a home. Oh to have a family. With him and Cee and whoever else may decide to come your way.</p><p>“One day, my love. One day we will celebrate as you once did by the firelight in our own home. We’ll eat tasty treats and drink that tea that you make that I love so much. And you’ll tell stories to me and Cee while I hold a little one to my breast.” The words from his lips turn to whimpers and moans as he revels in your words, completely consumed by you and the visions you call to light in his mind’s eye. A little babe. His little family. His home. Kevva, how he wants it, how he wants <em>you. </em>The smile across your lips is saccharine as he falls apart under your touch, writhing against the sheets.</p><p>As the aftershocks of his orgasm melt away to a pleasant hum, he falls back against the bed with nothing but bliss across his face. “Stardust, the way you bewitch me with your touch and your words and your grace is unlike anything I have ever experienced in this sojourn I call my life. How I’ve earned such a smile from the gods as to have you at my side I will never know.”</p><p>“You silly man, I’m the one the gods have smiled on,” you hum, leaning in to press your lips to his as you run your hand back up to his chest. “But never mind who is luckier here. All that matters is that one day, you and I will have everything we dream about. All these little talks, all these little dreams and desires, we will make them our reality. It’s written in the stars, love. You, me, and Cee, forever and always.”</p><p>Ezra’s hand moves up your back, cradling against the back of your head to pull your lips back to his own, and you don’t need to hear the words that confirm it. You know from how his lips move against you, from how his body presses against your own, that he is right there with you, come whatever may. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>